


Pirates and Patience

by TemporaryUniverse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Kidnapping, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Shot, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pirates, Prompt Fill, Whump, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryUniverse/pseuds/TemporaryUniverse
Summary: This was meant to be for the Whumptober Day 4 prompt “Caged”. It didn’t get finished on time.Children are going missing from their homes. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are tasked with finding and stopping the gang of pirates responsible. Things don’t go according to plan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pirates and Patience

“Master, I’ve found them. Hangar Four.”  
  
_“I’m on my way, Obi-Wan. Do not engage.”_  
  
“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan sighed and settled in behind his cover to watch the ship and the Togorian pirate guarding it. His master had told him in no uncertain terms to remain out of sight and at a distance if he found the pirate’s ship first. A skilled Jedi Padawan though he may be, he was still fourteen, barely a year into his apprenticeship, and taking on the pirates by himself would be an unnecessary and foolish risk. Obi-Wan knew he was right, but that did little to soothe the itch of impatience within him.  
  
There was a commotion at the entrance to the hangar and he peeked out around the crates to see two more pirates herding a group of five terrified-looking kids toward the ship. Obi-Wan counted two Twi’leks, a Human, a Cathar, and a Zabrak. The Human looked about his age and she was carrying a Twi’lek toddler in her arms, the other Twi’lek clinging to her leg. His hand clenched around the hilt of his lightsaber and he fought the urge to do something impulsive. Instead, he flicked his commlink on again and contacted Qui-Gon.  
  
“How close are you, Master? They came back with a bunch of kids.”  
  
_“I’m almost there, only a few more minutes.”_  
  
“Hurry, please.”  
  
They were heading up the ramp of the ship now, making Obi-Wan grit his teeth anxiously. That was when things exploded into chaos. The girl with the toddler elbowed the pirate next to her in the gut and broke away. The other three kids followed her lead, stomping on the other pirate’s feet and ramming him with horns before they ran for the hangar doors. The Zabrak didn’t make it very far before he was grabbed by the collar and yanked back. The second pirate shouted after them and raised his blaster. Obi-Wan was leaping from his cover and deflecting the bolt with his saber before conscious thought could catch up with him.  
  
There was a startled scream behind him, and he half-turned to gesture at the escaping kids. “Get out of here!”  
  
The pirates recovered quickly from the surprise of a Jedi appearing out of nowhere.  
  
“I’ll take care of this,” the larger Togorian snarled, holstering his blaster and drawing a massive vibroaxe from his back. “You get the other one on board.”  
  
“Don’t damage him too badly. We need to make a profit somehow.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” He loomed over Obi-Wan, and the young Jedi realized just how massive he was. It was intimidating, facing down the rough, scarred warrior. His fur was woven with tokens and braids, his muscles rippled with power, and his teeth and claws were razor sharp. His arm was thicker than Obi-Wan’s neck, hefting the axe with ease. The pirate swung it down, straight for Obi-Wan’s head, but he dodged to the side and darted toward the ship, using his opponent’s size and inferior manuverability against him. Springing up to the top of the ramp, he leveled his saber at the other pirate, blocking his path. This one was only slightly less massive than his partner and no less formidable.  
  
“Let the kid go,” he demanded, trying to infuse his voice with as much authority as possible.  
  
The Togorian growled at him, the Zabrak child wincing as the grip on his arm tightened. Obi-Wan could feel his fear through the Force. The other pirate stomped over, but there wasn’t a good angle for him to attack so he could only stand menacingly off to the side.  
  
The only warning he got was the Zabrak’s eyes going wide. He spun but it was too late, the shock prod firmly impacted his side and the electricity coursed through him. His entire body seized violently, it felt like getting hit by a speeder but he couldn’t scream, couldn’t even breathe. His saber fell from his hand as it spasmed and then he was also falling, tumbling off the edge of the ramp and crashing into a heap on the hangar floor.  
  
He’d forgotten about the pilot.  
  
He lay there, stunned and gasping, silently swearing at himself. Master Qui-Gon kept reminding him to be aware of his surroundings, even during a fight, but as always, he’d let his emotions narrow his focus. He tried to force his shaky arms to support him, a thrum of urgent fear demanding that he get up _now_.  
  
His lightsaber had rolled away somewhere and he looked around wildly for it or any other weapon. Nothing. A large hand snatched at his tunics and hauled him up. He struggled, kicking out at the pirate, but the Togorian simply laughed at him and dragged him onto the ship, the ramp shutting behind them. The cargo hold was packed with cages of varying sizes, some of them already occupied. The pirate stuffed Obi-Wan in the one next to the Zabrak he’d tried to rescue. The space was small and cramped, the bars of the cage pressing in on him uncomfortably. He couldn’t even sit up straight. The pirate flashed his sharp teeth at him and headed for the cockpit. Obi-Wan scooted forward and pressed at the joints of the cage, testing the hinges and lock, but they were sturdy.  
  
Obi-Wan tried not to panic. His master would get here soon. The ship rumbled as the thrusters ignited, the vibrations traveling up his spine. Worry crept in. They were lifting off. Surely Master Qui-Gon was close, he’d said he was only a few minutes away. There was still time.  
  
Any second now.  
  
The ship lurched in a familiar way. They’d just entered hyperspace.  
  
Qui-Gon was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite literally the first fic I’ve finished in three years. Yes, it’s short. Yes, it’s in an entirely different fandom than I used to write for. I have nothing to say for myself.  
>   
> Hope you like it anyway.


End file.
